Name That Chemical Compound
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Fanfiction se passant pendant l'épisode 20, saison 02, Cats In The Cradle. Se déroule juste après le petit "jeu" entre Nick et Greg  explication avant la fic pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode . Slash : Nick/Greg.


Disclaimer : Rien des Experts ne m'appartient, c'est bon, on le sait Y.Y

Spoiler : Aucun spoiler, la fic se passe pendant l'épisode 02X20

Couple : Nick/Greg (Mon couple du moment *O*). C'est du **Slash**, du **Yaoi. **Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, passer votre chemin, ne lisez pas, ne laisser pas de reviews ça ne vous plaira pas. Et bienvenue à tous les fans de ce magnifique couple ! X3

"Histoire" : Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu l'épisode. Je n'ai rien inventé jusqu'à la phrase de Nick "Alors, j'ai gagné quoi ?". Tout ce qui se passe avant fait bien partie de l'épisode. Je n'ai fait que proposer une suite _très très_ plausible =D D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que c'est réellement arrivé, c'est juste que les scénaristes ne l'ont pas mis pour heu... Manque de temps, voilà ! =D XD En fait, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu l'épisode, puisque j'ai inclus tout le passage "réel" de l'épisode dans ma fic ^^ Enfin bref, désolée si ça parait un peu brouillon, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant xD

Petit mot de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction ! X3 Et s'il vous plait, laissez moi un petit review ! *O* N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, à me donner des conseils, ou juste me dire un mot ou deux ^^ C'est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse offrir à un écrivain, n'est-ce-pas ? X3 Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira ^^

Name That Chemical Compound

Nick se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Greg d'un pas léger, mains dans les poches. Il salua quelques collègues et continua de progresser dans le couloir. En y repensant, vu l'air interrogateur que lui avait adressé Sara, il avait peut-être été un peu trop rapide pour se proposer d'aller chercher les résultats des analyses… Mais il ne se soucia plus de ce détail dès qu'il aperçut une silhouette familière assise dans la pièce, penchée sur ses expériences. Son cœur se réchauffa à la vue des mèches blondes en pétard et du regard concentré de son ami, et il pénétra dans le labo, oubliant aussitôt sa fatigue et la pression des enquêtes. Comme s'il l'avait senti arriver, Greg tourna la tête vers lui et commença aussitôt, alors que Nick le saluait d'un sourire attendri.

- A propos du…

Le chimiste s'interrompit pour se lever, son ainé se rapprochant de lui, et reprit en attrapant un feutre au passage sur son bureau.

- Du prélèvement effectué sur le bouchon. Il faut que tu trouves le composé chimique qui était dessus. Et aujourd'hui, on est dans la catégorie « explosif ». – Il esquissa un sourire taquin – Trente secondes, top chrono !

Se prenant au jeu, Nick leva les bras rapidement pour retrousser ses manches et fixa la formule développée que Greg inscrivait sur le tableau. Il plissa les yeux, en proie à une intense réflexion.

- Ok ! Hmm… C3… H5… Et… Trois molécules de NO3 ! Nitroglycérine !

Le blond acquiesça, ne se lassant pas de la compagnie de l'agent, et le laissa continuer.

- Le composant exclusif de la dynamite. Termina Nick, apparemment fier de lui d'avoir réussi le défi.

- Et quand aux autres exposants de la dynamite, expliqua le jeune homme, c'est de la silice ou de la sciure. Dans notre cas, c'est de la sciure.

Il adressa un sourire à son ainé qui le lui rendit, l'expression satisfaite. Cette attitude sincère et chaleureuse déclencha des picotements dans l'estomac de Greg, mais il reporta toute son attention sur le CSI lorsqu'il remarqua son air soudain sérieux mais cachant de l'amusement.

- Alors, j'ai gagné quoi ?

Nick eut l'impression de voir les yeux de son partenaire étinceler l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se dit qu'il avait sans doute du l'imaginer. Attendant la réaction du scientifique, il se rendit alors compte d'à quel point ces instants de flirt lui étaient chers… Il détailla le beau visage de Greg qui l'envoutait tant sa coiffure ébouriffée dans laquelle il devait être si agréable de passer une main son regard chocolaté dont il était impossible de s'arracher une fois plongé dedans son sourire d'adolescent qui donnait tant envie de le serrer contre soi… A la douce voix de son ami, Nick s'arracha à sa contemplation en avalant sa salive.

- Et tu voudrais quoi, si t'avais le choix ?

Constatant que le blond s'était rapproché de lui, le Texan comprit qu'ils étaient _entièrement_ en mode-flirt. Il se demandait quand même jusqu'où cela risquait de les mener un jour… Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était celui avec qui Greg allait le plus loin… Peut-être parce qu'il le lui rendait bien… La preuve, malgré sa légère et habituelle gêne, il répondit avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcil.

- Qu'as-tu à proposer, Greggo ?

A présent qu'ils étaient proches, le plus âgé des deux hommes pouvait sentir son cœur commencer à s'emballer dans sa poitrine, l'agréable odeur de café de Greg l'envahissant.

- Moi ? Feignit de s'étonner ce dernier. Eh bien, Nicky, quelle surprise ! Moi qui pensais que tu en profiterais pour m'imposer je-ne-sais-quoi…

Pendant un instant, Nick s'étonna de la déception qu'il ressentit à la réponse de son cadet. Attendait-il quelque chose en particulier ? A quel point croyait-il qu'ils allaient aller ? Un peu décontenancé par lui-même, il devina ses joues se mettre à rougir de sa propre audace et de ce qu'il espérait, et il lança en ignorant de son mieux l'expression amusée et charmeuse du chimiste.

- Haha, très drôle ! C'est toi le profiteur ici, je te rappelle. Bon, allez, je vais retourner travailler.

Une lumière de frustration d'enfant gâté à qui on arrache son plaisir passa furtivement dans le regard du blond qui répliqua.

- Bah attends au moins ton prix quoi !

Le policier s'efforça de ne pas reculer d'un pas lorsque Greg s'avança encore, et il haussa des épaules.

- Et heu… Quel prix ?

- Ben je te l'ai dis, choisis…

Nick se racla la gorge, une chaleur dérangeante le submergeant. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude… Normalement, si Greg ne se retenait pas de flirter directement avec lui – et même devant d'autres personnes – il n'insistait jamais. Tout le contraire de maintenant… C'était à peine s'il ne le retenait pas par le t-shirt. Pas que le CSI se déplaisait d'être avec lui et du court moment de détente qu'il venait de passer, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Greg, je… J'ai du travail, _moi_… Alors heu… Décide-toi quoi, je…

Nick se maudit intérieurement en entendant que sa voix n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle et taquine que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Greg qui lui semblait tout à coup _vraiment_ _très_ proche et à son sourire tellement séduisant.

- Mais c'était à toi de te décider… ! Se renfrogna le jeune homme avant de poursuivre. Bon… Je choisis moi-même alors ? T'es sûr ?

Son ainé réussit à soupirer faussement, essayant de ne pas fondre devant l'air enfantin du chimiste ou de s'enfuir en courant du labo.

- Greg…

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord !

Se préparant à une quelconque blague stupide à la Greggo, Nick s'étonna de le voir _encore_ se rapprocher, et il finit par reculer d'un pas par réflexe. Mais son bassin heurta une table de recherche collée au mur, et il se retrouva forcé de laisser le blond avancer jusqu'à frôler sa veste. Le cœur du Texan battait comme jamais à présent, et il retint presque sa respiration quand Greg murmura, son souffle caressant son visage.

- Alors, tu la veux cette récompense ?

- Heu… Que… Je… Non, enfin, si, enfin… J'ai…

- Eh, c'est toi qui as commencé, tu te souviens ?

Et sans même lui permettre de répondre à cette tirade sarcastique, le scientifique déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Nick. Celui-ci crut qu'il allait s'évanouir et se figea, tandis que deux mains agrippaient son col. Complètement tétanisé et sous le choc, ce n'est que lorsque Greg voulut se retirer qu'il comprit ce qui se passait et de la chance qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il retint son cadet en posant une main sur sa hanche et passa l'autre dans sa chevelure blonde en bataille.

Apparemment rassuré de cette réaction, Greg alla tout de suite lécher les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier saisit la demande et entrouvrit la bouche en frémissant. Leur baiser et leur étreinte devinrent de plus en plus passionnés leurs langues dansaient ensemble, chacun explorait la bouche de l'autre, leur deux corps se collaient le plus possible, électrisés par des décharges à chaque contact.

Lorsque l'oxygène vint à manquer, ils furent obligés de se séparer à regret. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, essoufflés, et ne bougèrent plus, le temps s'arrêtant lui-même. Pour finir, Greg, qui agrippait toujours la veste de Nick en le plaquant contre la table, esquissa un réel et sincère sourire, et caressa sensuellement la joue de son partenaire.

- Reviens jouer quand tu veux, Nicky…

- Greg… Je croyais que tu… Je… Bafouilla le concerné, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre, pas vrai ? Heureusement que j'ai pris les choses en main…

Le chimiste lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Nick, puis lui serra la sienne en entrecroisant leurs doigts avant de retourner à ses analyses. Un sourire éclaira alors le visage de son ainé, et il hocha de la tête, réajustant son col.

- A tout à l'heure, G'…

- Avec plaisir… Répondit le blond en lui faisant un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il le regardait sortir.

Nick inspira un grand coup et se retint de ne pas serrer de joie dans ses bras la première personne qu'il croisait sur son chemin. En repérant plus loin Sara en train de fixer son ordinateur, il toussota et se concentra. Il effaça de son mieux son expression heureuse et rêveuse, afin que son amie ne se pose pas encore plus de question, et la rejoignit avec pour seule pensée le visage de son chimiste préféré.

Maintenant seul dans son laboratoire, Greg s'assit et posa sa tête sur la table de recherche, fermant les yeux. Il poussa un long et sonore soupir de soulagement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas pousser un cri de bonheur. Il resta ainsi un moment puis se redressa brusquement, l'esprit encore plein des souvenirs des minutes précédentes et du sourire de Nick. Envahi par une envie de sauter et courir dans tous les sens, il bondit presque sur son lecteur CD depuis son siège et appuya sur le bouton « play ». La musique de Marilyn Manson résonna aussitôt dans la petite pièce et permit ainsi au jeune blondinet de laisser éclater son énergie et sa joie à travers le rock, l'impatience d'être en fin de journée de travail pour retrouver son CSI lui donnant le courage de bosser sur les prélèvements que Grissom et Catherine viendraient chercher plus tard.

OOOOooooOOOO

Et voilà, c'est fini ! =D J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ N'oubliez pas le review, s'il vous plait ! X3


End file.
